


First Date

by zaintbb



Category: Saint Supappong Udomkaewkanjana
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Just sweet fluffy cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaintbb/pseuds/zaintbb
Summary: Saint and Titi's first date at the park.
Relationships: Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana/Original Female Character, SaintTiti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluetiti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetiti/gifts).



> This is just some silly sweetness for my friend Titi who sort of prompted this from me, well she only wanted a couple lines but i got really inspired and it all just, flowed, i guess. 
> 
> This is purely a Saint/Titi one shot as a little bit of fun and a gift for my friend so please don't take it seriously or be upset. If you don't like it that's okay, but yea be kind <3

The park was prettier than she had ever seen it, the sun shining through the trees and sparkling on the large, open lake. She entered through the main gate and made her way down the winding pathway, making sure to stay out of the way of the cyclists taking advantage of the brilliant weather. 

She had a small picnic basket in one hand and carried her purse on her shoulder which she just used to hold her phone and a wallet. But inside the picnic basket were lots of little treats, some freshly baked bread and an array of different soft cheeses and cured meats. Tucked inside was also a large bottle of freshly made lemonade to keep them cool on this warm summer day.

When she had read up on what the weather would be like for their date, she noticed how warm it would be and made sure to dress appropriately. So, she wore a simple, beige, strappy midi dress that went down half way between her knees and the floor with small buttons running up the front of the dress. She opted for a simple hairdo of straight with a slight, beachy wave to it and minimal make up as to show off her natural features. 

As she made her way down the path, thanking her memory that she remembered to put on sun block to protect from the warmth beating down on her from above, she started to looked for the person she was there to meet. It was their first date and Titi hadn’t slept a wink the previous night from excitement, how could she when she was meeting the person who had stolen her heart away?

She looked left and then right, but he was nowhere in sight so she continued along the dirt path until she made it to the lake where they had planned to meet. She saw him instantly and didn’t know if she were looking directly into the sun or at him, Saint. 

He was sitting on a plain, beige blanket that was spread out right next to the lake with a few pillows scattered around for them to sit or rest on. Saint was in charge of bringing the pillows, blankets and other materials while Titi was in charge of bringing the food. Saint didn’t see as Titi approach, having his back to the rest of the park and facing the geese that had swam up to the shore of the lake. In his hand he had a bag of something and was throwing small handfuls into the lake, feeding the hungry geese.

Titi’s heart was beating loudly in her ears as she stopped by the edge of the blanket and put down the heavy basket on the grass, “Saint...?”

He spun around at the sound of his name, all of the air suddenly disappearing from his lungs as he took in the sight before him. He had been so nervous when asking Titi out for this date and was half expecting she  wouldn't turn up. 

Breaking from his thoughts, he jumped up to his feet and dropped the bag on the ground that he was feeding the geese from earlier. “Hi, Titi. You look... You look beautiful...”

Titi instantly blushed, pink blooming on her cheeks from the compliment. “Thank you, so do you... I mean you er... look very handsome.” Saint was wearing light blue denim jeans and a jacket in the same colour that had words printed on that Titi couldn’t make out. Underneath was a clean, white t-shirt with lettering on the front that again, Titi couldn’t see properly, with a simple, silver chain around his neck.

It was Saint’s turn to do the same, mouth turning up into a nervous and happy grin that made his cheeks puff up. “Please, sit. I was just feeding the geese that came to say hello.”

Titi did as she was asked and sat on the blanket, taking off the sandles she was wearing in order to get more comfortable and Saint did the same, leaving his sneakers to the side on the grass. 

“What’s in that bag?” Titi asked, curious as to what Saint was feeding the birds.

“It’s just a mixture of oats and seeds. The geese love it! Here, come try it.” Saint handed the bag over to Titi, who took it hesitantly, worried about the hungry looking geese. She knew these geese had a tendency to be aggressive if they weren’t fed quick enough.

Titi took a handful of the seed mixture and threw it at the water, scattering it around so more geese would have a chance to get some of the food. They started honking like crazy, excited and happy to be being fed so much food from the couple. 

Both Titi and Saint couldn’t help but laugh at the noises the geese were making, never having heard geese become so excited before. Titi marvelled at Saint’s laugh, it was so unique full of joy and happiness and was so infectious that Titi couldn’t help but laugh along.

They fed the geese for a little bit, until they started to get hungry. Titi fetched the basket and pulled out the treats she had prepared for the picnic. Packed in a couple boxes were different hams and cheeses for the fresh bead she had baked, cheeses that included a large wheel of brie that she brought sweet, cranberry jam to have with it. 

To have with the cheese and bread, she had also prepared a classic salad Niçoise with green beans, tuna, boiled potatoes and eggs with fresh green salad leaves, a simple vinaigrette to go with it. 

Saint was utterly impressed with the food Titi had prepared and couldn’t wait to dive in, but he held back, not wanting to be greedy and fill up too quickly. It was their first date after all and he wanted to make a good early impression.

They tucked in eagerly and took small breaks in between their eating to talk. They talked about everything they could think of, movies they loved and songs they couldn’t live without. The conversation was so easy between them and flowed so smoothly that it was if they had known each other all their lives.

The lemonade was sweet and refreshing on the warm summer day and was perfect to go with the salad and cheese.

Almost full to the brim, Titi urged them both to stop, pulling out a pavlova dessert with lots of fresh berries and cream to finish the meal. Saint wasn’t sure he could eat anything else, having filled up on creamy cheese and delicious bread, but after looking at the inviting baked meringue and fresh strawberries, he knew he would have to find space somewhere. His mouth was watering as he broke into the crunchy meringue which was still soft and fluffy on the inside. 

The flavours of sugar sweetness and fruity berries burst on his tongue and sent his tastebuds dancing in delight. It wasn’t often where he could indulge in such a decadent and sugary dessert so he was definitely going to make the most of it today, to hell with his diet. 

“This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!” Saint exclaimed, making Titi go suddenly red at the compliment to her cooking. She loved making desserts more than she liked making anything savoury, so to hear that Saint loved it was the best compliment she’d ever received.

“Wow, thank you, Saint! That’s very kind to say.”

They both ate in relative silence, listening to the sound of children playing in the park the birds singing in the trees nearby. It was such a beautiful day that the park started to get a little busier with people not wanting to waste the warm weather by being inside. 

After they had finished eating, they packed away the leftover food and threw all the rubbish into a nearby bin so their little area was tidy and clean. They fluffed up the pillows and lay on the blanket, staring up at the sky and played a little game of naming the shapes they would see in the clouds and making up a story to go with them. It was a childish game that Titi used to play when she was younger but it was so much fun, making up ridiculous stories and scenarios for the clouds and it made them both laugh so, what was the harm?

The sun was still high in the sky when they decided to take a slowly stroll around the lake. They crossed over little wooden bridges, Titi holding onto Saint’s hand for balance so she wouldn’t slip and fall into the water. If that happened, she would be mortified, but could imagine it would be pretty funny.

As they walked around the lake, they continued talking about anything they could think of. They talked about their families and friends, places they wanted to visit and even what it would be like to live on the moon. Never before had Saint been able to just be free and talk about anything he wanted and laugh at anything as well. Talking with Titi felt so easy and smooth and Saint never wanted the date to end.

But as they came back to their little spot in the park, the sun starting to dip behind some clouds and casting the park into a chilly shade. A shiver ran down Titi’s spine as a wind breezed through them, she instantly regretted not bringing a jacket. 

Saint noticed the shiver and shrugged his denim jacket off his shoulders, holding it out for Titi to wear, “Here, before you get too cold.”

“But, won't you be cold then?” Titi asked.

“I’ll be fine. C’mon, don’t worry it won’t bite.” Saint said with a smirk. 

Slowly, Titi slid her hands through the arms of the jacket and shrugged it on so it was comfortable. It was obviously too big for her, the cuffs falling just past her wrists, but it smelled like Bleu de Chanel, the perfume Saint was wearing and Titi couldn’t get enough of the intoxicating scent. “Thank you.” 

“Let me walk you to your car.” Saint suggested, not ready to let go of the date just yet. He wanted to squeeze in as much time as he could with her before she drove away from the park. 

“Okay then, it’s this way.” She led him up the same path she had walked only a few hours earlier. She thought back to that moment when she arrived and how nervous she had been, scared of what the date would be like and worried Saint wouldn’t be as she imagined. But, as it turns out, she had no reason to be worried. It was been the perfect date with the perfect guy and Titi couldn’t have asked for more... Well maybe a little something... 

“Well, this is my car...” They had arrived too quickly as Titi started fiddling with her keys, delaying the moment she would have to get into the car and drive away from Saint.

“Thank you, Titi, for an amazing date.”

“No, thank you. I had a lot of fun!”

“Me too.” Saint laughed, “Well, I guess it’s goodbye...”

“Yeah, goodbye it is...”

Before Saint could turn away and leave, he leaned in close and left a little kiss on Titi’s cheek as a little promise. A promise that they would do this again soon and that he was looking forward to whenever that would be. 

Titi blushed hard at the little act, stunned still and not sure what to do. Her heart started racing again and her palms began to get sweaty from nerves. 

“Goodbye, Titi.” And Saint was gone, walking away confidently and with a little hop to his step. 

She touched the cheek where the boy had just kissed in complete wonderment. The smile that erupted on her face was huge and probably wouldn’t leave for a while. She drove home in a daze, replayed everything about the date in her head and reliving it over again.

When she got home, she managed to text Saint that she had arrived safely. He replied about making plans for their next date and Titi started to get excited all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
